Change of Heart
by Bello Autore
Summary: Sonic's view of Amy changes, he starts to love her, but Amy begins to hate Sonic. Amy finds love in the arms of a certain evil dude. Will Sonic be able to get her back? Please R&R It's better than the summary
1. Chapter that I don't know what to name

Howdy! I was going through old stories I've written in meh journal, and I found this one. It seemed to have potential, so I might elaborate if you say I should. This is meh first romance fic, so bear with me. It's not at all a lemon or lime or whatever that nasty thing is called. Hugging and kissing; yes, anything beyond that; no.

I'm just trying this out to see if ya like it, please review so I can tell if I should continue.

Watch out: I change point of views quite frequently.

THIS FIC DOES NOT CONTAIN THE REAL WAY SONIC AND AMY MET, I JUST FELT LIKE CHANGING IT AROUND. Got it? Got it. Good.

This might seem a little too dramatic, but ya have to realize how much Sonic means to Amy.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sega or my sanity._

_Amy's POV_

I loved Sonic ever since I laid my eyes on his. It was like one of those magical moments that you experience once in a lifetime. But lucky me, every time I see him I feel that way.

_Flashback to 3½ years ago_

_3rd person POV_

"Sonic...Sonic...So-nic...that's an odd name." Amy said to herself. Amy was attending her first day for her senior year at high school and she was getting a mentor to help her get around the school. (She moved to Station Square three weeks ago). "Anyone here named So-nick?" Amy asked to a group of guides.

"Um, that's me, but my name is Sonic, not So-nick...and you must be Amy." The blue hedgie said with a grin.

_End flashback_

_Amy's POV_

And the rest was history. I never passed high school because I was staring at him all the time. Now I live with my parents and use their money to buy clothes that I don't really need. I know Sonic avoids me, but I think he really does love me. He runs from the truth, but he can't hit it from me, Amy Rose.

_Sonic's POV_

God, I can't stand Amy. Sonic this, Sonic that, oh Sonic where are you going? Argh! She's like the freaking energizer bunny, she just wont stop! Every time I turn around, she's right behind me. I can't stand her constant high-pitch swooning. Oh, and of course, her theme song...don't even get me started on that! Strategic avoidance and social discomfort basically describes our so-called 'relationship'. Saving the world is easier. I wish she'd fall in love with Knuckles. He needs to dump Rouge anyway; everybody knows he's just in the partnership for her looks. And Rouge is only with him because she knows she can swipe some emeralds when he's not looking. Knuckles is in denial though, he's seduced. But I know better. I'm not easily swayed by beauty. I've got not time for love; it's my job to protect the world. But I can still take a short break; maybe go on a date or two. I can probably pull it off if Amy doesn't catch me in the act.

_Amy's POV_

My life is over. It's like I died. Nothing is real. I feel hollow. I am hollow. My soul is hollow. I can't feel. Sonic. Sonic is out. He is gone. Not physically, but in my heart. He left my heart. I can't even say his name. It hurts too much. Courtney. I hate you. You ruined my life.

_Flashback to 37 minutes ago_

_3rd person POV_

"Amy! Don't go in there!" Tails screamed. Amy had her paw on the door handle to Sonic's house. She had been knocking and ringing the bell for a few minutes, and decided to go inside, but Tails stopped her in time. "What the heck?" Amy asked.

"Just, uh, don't go inside." Tails responded.

"Better give me a good reason."

"...Uh...a reason? Umm, er, well Sonic is...sleeping, yeah, that's it, he's sleeping, so don't disturb him, you know how he is when he gets woken up..."

"I know your lying, I can tell. Look, I'm going inside, and meanwhile, you work on lying, because you suck at it."

Amy opened the door and screamed. Sonic was home and on the couch, but he wasn't sleeping, or alone. A beautiful hedgehog with long purple quills accompanied him. They were connected at the mouth. Amy screamed again and through tears yelled, "How could you Sonic? How **COULD** you?!?" And with that, she ran out of the house. Unfortunately, Tails was still leaning on Sonic's mailbox. "I told ya so!" He remarked.

"Who the heck is she?" Amy shouted.

"Courtney Willocks, Station Square's...um, well, it's not my place to say, but she's a little on the had-26-one-night-stands-in-the-past-month type." Tails answered calmly.

"I can't believe Sonic stooped to this level..."

"He said he has gone so long without love, that he'd do anything."

"Oh my God! Doesn't he know that I love him?"

"Well, I don't think you showed him enough, ya know, you're a little shy letting people know your feelings." Tails said sarcastically.

"Oh, whatever, Tails, you'll never know my pain. If you make fun of me one more time, I'll, I'll, I'll, uh, I don't know, but I'll do something."

"Oooh, now I'm scared."

Amy wiped her tears away, walked causally down the sidewalk and punched Tails in the snout.

_End flashback_

_Amy's POV_

I can't take this. Sonic is gone from my memory. I don't want to know who he is. I am through with Sonic the hedgehog.

* * *

How'd ya like it? Please no flames, if you want to say something mean, please refrain. But reviews are more than welcome. If your more of a humor fanfic person, check out meh random fic The Gender Blender. Yay!


	2. Twinkle Park

Hi peopleses, I'm back, and with a really short chapter, if you read chapter 10 of The Gender Blender, it will explain why.

**YAY!!!! GEORGE W. BUSH WON THE ELECTION!!!! FOUR MORE GREAT YEARS!!!! (If you don't live in America, then George W. Bush is the president).**

My friend Aleks made this joke that's so corny that I have to share. He made some comment about how 'tight' something was, and then said, "That's as tight as my baseball compression pants...and that's pretty tight." It was so weird and not funny that we all started to laugh uncontrollably. And you probably thought that that was pointless and stupid...that's because it is! Tee hee.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sega, but I do think own Shadow's ability to feel...I guess, I mean, he doesn't seem to show that he likes Rouge, or anyone for that matter, and I don't think any dude could not start drooling over Rouge._

This fic takes place shortly after Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, and Shadow survives because he's cool like that. ((Hugs invisible Shadow))

_Amy's POV_

This can't be happening. Not to me at least. That hooker should have intruded on Sonic and me. But this wonderful thing has happened. I think I'm in love again. I know it's really soon, but it's not a rebound love. The best part is that I think he likes me too. Finally someone does.

_Shadow's POV_

This is a strange feeling. I've never felt this before...except with Maria. But that was a little bit different; it was more like a warm, kind feeling. This one is slightly diverse. Special. This emotion is new, but I like it. Just saying her name makes me think so many things; I can't process the information. Amy.

_Flashback to 4 hours ago_

_3rd person POV_

Amy tapped her foot loudly as she waited to be seated at the Station Square Diner. "Er, madam, there are no seats left, and the wait time is over an hour...There's this lonely looking hedgehog over there, and I don't think he'd mind if you joined him." The waiter said gesturing to a certain black hedgie.

"I don't care who you put me with, I just wanna eat." Amy said, grumbling along with her stomach.

The server walked Amy over to where a lump of black sat. "Er, yeah, I'll come back when you are ready to order." And with that, the waiter strolled briskly away.

"Umm, well, I guess I'll be sitting with you...if that's ok...oh! And my name's Amy." She told the pile of quills.

"I know." The hedgehog looked up.

"Shadow!"

_End flashback_

_Sonic's POV_

This is too weird. Even though I couldn't care less what Amy thought about my love life, I can't stop thinking about her. I found out that she's dating Shadow, I think it's just a rebound relationship, she doesn't really love him, and I know Shadow doesn't really love her, he doesn't know what love it. I pulled out some old pictures of her and placed them everywhere, and when I finished, I took them down. Lately, I've been watching Amy and Shadow's dates, hiding in dark corners or behind bushes. I don't know what I'm doing, my heart is fighting with my mind, and I think my heart is winning.

_Shadow's POV_

This feeling is getting stronger; every time I see her, my chest starts getting tight, my paws get all sweaty, and I stutter. I'm also becoming very clumsy; I tried to open an umbrella for her, but I poked her in the eye. When she was at my house, she said she was cold, so I wrapped her in a near by piece of cloth, but it was actually my underwear. I've spilt water, coffee, soda, I've broken glass, porcelain, ceramic, you name it. If I didn't feel this way about her, I would've given up a long time ago. We've been going out (if you could call it that) for about 3 weeks...call me crazy, but I think I've seen Sonic behind some bushes, watching us.

_3rd person POV_

Shadow and Amy strolled arm-in-arm down the streets of Station Square. The ever-present Sonic was getting more and more jealous, constantly watching Amy and Shadow. The doorbell clinked as the couple walked into a small coffee shop, immediately followed by Sonic. "Ok, this is getting really creepy, Sonic, leave us alone." Shadow commanded.

"Why should I? I can go where you go; it's a free country." He responded. **(A/N: I live in America, so that's why I said 'it's a free country.' Because America is cool like that.)**

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"I'll order a chili..." Sonic started, but was interrupted by Shadow doing his Chaos Control thing, vanishing him and Amy to an unknown location.

"Thanks Shadow, I really wanted to get outta there." Amy smiled, giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

Shadow blushed, "Er, your, um, welcome, yeah...so where are we anyway?"

They looked around, taking in the cheering, calliope music, and festive decorations. Amy and Shadow turned to each other and smiled. "Twinkle Park!" Amy screamed, taking Shadow's hand and leading him to a bench. "So, er, what do you wanna do now?" The black hedgie asked nervously.

"Well first I thought we could make out in that closet..." Amy started. Seeing the surprised look on Shadow's face, she said, "Juuuust kidding. I thought we could get something to eat and then go on some rides."

"Love the idea, except in reverse, I'll probably puke if I go on Twinkle Coaster with a full stomach."

"Ok! Let's go!"

Shadow apprehensively weaved his fingers into Amy's while they set off towards the rides.

_Later_

"Shadow, I've had a great day, thanks a lot." Amy mumbled as she nuzzled her boyfriend. "I'll be right back, just gotta go to the bathroom." She blew him a kiss and skipped away. Shadow just stayed there, staring at the tiny black dot, which was a far away Amy. "Hey there." A cool voice interrupted. Shadow spun around, "R-r-Rouge? What are you doing here? I mean, there's nothing wrong with you being here. It's fine. I mean, er, umm..."

"I know what you mean." She said, taking a step closer.

Shadow gulped, "Uh, yeah, what're you doing here?"

"Looking for you..."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No...everything is perfect..."

Rouge was now inches from Shadow's face, batting (no pun intended) her eyes in her usual flirty way.

"Ahem!" A loud voice yelled.

Shadow slowly turned around and found himself face-to-face with a very pissed Amy. "It's, it's n-not what you think." He stuttered.

"Whatever!" And with that, Amy ran away.

* * *

I know, really stupid chapter, too much fluff. This is what's happening so far...

Amy and Shadow are going out

Sonic's following them

Shadow and Amy went to Twinkle Park

Rouge is seducing Shadow and Amy's really mad

More reviews equals more updating

To answer _Shadamyfan4eva_'s question, yesh, this is a Shadamy. To give ya a hint, it's a big melt'in pot o Shadamy, Sonamy, and Shadouge...ooops! I told you too much...the plot thickens.

I might not be able to update soon because my best friend ( Speshul One ) is spending the night from Saturday to Sunday which is when I get most of my writing done...sorry!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. I Finally Updated

Woah…how many months has it been since I've updated…eight? Well it's a butt load of time and now I'm updating…so there. I'm going to get right to the story because I don't want to type a lot.

Disclaimer: I'm a loser. I don't own anything. Ok? Ok. Good.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

Shadow started to run after Amy, but Rouge grabbed his shoulder with a frighteningly strong grip. "You're not going after that little child, are you?" Rouge purred. "She's an infant compared to your age…I think you need someone more…say…mature."

Rouge curled a manicured finger around her hair, as she waited for Shadow's response. "But I love Amy! Even if I am around fifty years old, I'm designed to be sixteen. Now I'm going to prove to Amy that I love her, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Shadow spat.

"Nothing I can do about it? We'll see about that." Rouge hummed, as she pulled Shadow into a long, slightly mutated kiss. Shadow tried to pull away from it, but his male instincts took over him and he allowed Rouge to kiss him. Unfortunately, Amy came back to get her purse, and she saw Shadow and Rouge making out. Amy screamed, smacked Shadow, started to cry, tripped over a rock, and fell head first into a near-by bush. Shadow pulled himself away from Rouge to help up Amy, but she just scrambled up and ran, tears streaming from her face.

"I'm screwed", Shadow said to himself.

…

_Shadow's POV_

What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? I love Amy and I want to make things right with her, but she's nowhere to be found. I don't know what to do! What should I do? I should go ask Sonic…he gets around; maybe he knows what to do.

_3rd person POV_

Shadow walked up the immaculate steps of Sonic's ritzy apartment. He quietly sauntered through the long hall. Shadow stopped for a second to look down at the marble flooring; it was so spotless, he could see his ragged image reflecting from it. Upon noticing his appearance, Shadow ran into the nearest bathroom, and washed his face.

He continued his journey across the winding passages, lobbies, hallways, and up elevators and stairs until he got to Sonic's penthouse. It was a beautiful, modern apartment area with a stunning overlook upon the busy city. At night, the glow from the metropolis and the hum from the streetcars relaxed one into a calm state. 'This place reminds me of Amy…so very gorgeous…' Shadow thought to himself as he knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Sonic opened the grand door with a shocked look on his blue face. "Shadow, what the hell are you doing here? What's the matter with you, man?"

Puzzled, Shadow just looked at Sonic, waiting for some kind of answer to what's getting his friend all worked up.

"What're ya just looking at me for? Are you some kind of psycho? Go home, Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

Just then, a quiet, yet smooth voice whispered, "Sonic, who's at the door? Come back to bed, Sonic."

"Amy?" Shadow winced, as tons of thoughts rushed to his head.

"Yeah…After she saw what happened with you and Rouge, she came back to me; where she belongs." Sonic teased, "Why don't you do us both a favor, go home to your little ho Rouge, ok?"

"Rouge was the one that kissed me! I only love Amy!" Shadow yelled, and pushed Sonic aside so he could enter the room. Amy was sitting on the bed with a nightgown on, obviously waiting for Sonic. This was a blow to Shadow's heart, and he whispered, "Amy…I love you, how could you do this to me? I love you…Please come back…I love you…"

Oh I'm so evil…I must stop the story here so I can continue my other fic. If you don't review, I'm going to delete the story. There's some motivation for you. Check out Completely Pointless Stupid Fun…everyone's about to get drunk…is there more to say?

Thanks for reading!


	4. Need2ReedChapter

**I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME TO Bello Autore ON FRIDAY!**

**PLEASE MAKE A NOTE OF THIS AND MAKE THAT PEN NAME IN YOUR FAVORITES. THANKS! **

Ok, I'm going to make this realllly short because I don't have much time to write.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own anything, blah blah blah

In this one page chapter, the characters are going to be major OOC, but oh well, that's their fault. Well, not really. Ah, leave me alone!

"Just go sulk about Maria or something, Shadow, we don't want you here." Sonic breathed.

Shadow was about to turn around and leave, but a shimmer of silver caught his eye…it was a small knife; cradled by Sonic's gloved palm. Shadow wheeled around and saw terror in Amy's eyes. The truth caught up with him now; Sonic was forcing Amy to date him. Amy must have talked to Sonic after the incident with Rouge. Sonic knew Amy wouldn't go back to him, so he forced her.

While contemplating this situation, Sonic crept up to him and Amy screamed. The last thing Shadow remembered was the pain in his back and Amy's gentle hand on his face…

Tiny, bite sized cliffhanger chapter! Don't worry, Shadow's not dead, but please remember…

**I AM CHANGING MY PEN NAME TO Bello Autore ON FRIDAY!**

**PLEASE MAKE A NOTE OF THIS AND MAKE THAT PEN NAME IN YOUR FAVORITES. THANKS! **


End file.
